The Love Seat
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: After the Wizarding War, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione pay a visit to Fred and George's Joke Shop where a new invention brings to light an unexpected but delightful result. DH-compliant, no Epilogue. HarryXHermione


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me but Rowling instead.

**Author's Note:** I'm sure this has been done before a hundred times but I could not resist typing up this idea real quick. By the way, this tweaks the canon slightly so that Fred is still alive. This also contains some slight Ron and Ginny bashing, as it's a Harry/Hermione one-shot. So without any further ado, I present you my all-new fanfic!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Three months had passed since the Second Wizard War of Magical Britain. The Dark Lord Voldermort was destroyed by The-Boy-Who-Lived – know called the Man-Who-Conquered – and the world was at peace, mostly. The Ministry of Magic was slowly but surely picking up the pieces of their shattered organization and Hogwarts had been rebuilt. Thanks to the war, wizards and witches all over the world were now taking a stand against corruption and things were finally looking up a little.

But one wizard was not entirely at peace – Harry James Potter. And that was what bothered him. Harry knew he should be thankful for the war was over. He had finally gotten back together with Ginny Weasley and the redhead's brother, Ron Weasley, was dating Harry's best female friend Hermione Granger. It was a fine Saturday morning and the four friends were taking the day off, paying a visit to Diagon Alley. They were visiting Fred and George's Joke Shop since the Weasley Twins had claimed to have made a new invention.

Their business was going extra well since now that the war was over people could finally be happy again and had a reason to laugh and enjoy life. Such was not entirely the case for Harry though, who still felt lost and confused over what to do. His entire life had been shadowed by the war since Day 1 and now that it was over he felt almost helpless. If it wasn't for Hermione's calming guidance, he would have gone mad. Ginny also helped but mainly wanted to go to parties and dates.

She also had her school year at Hogwarts to finish up but now they were taking a short break to relax a little. So after some window shopping and real shopping, the four friends had stumbled upon the Joke Shop that was now a major hit. The Weasley Twins were becoming something of a celebrity in the Wizarding World and some of their products were beginning to spark interest in Europe and America. One of their inventions in particular was attracting a lot of attention and hype. It was called 'The Love Seat'.

While a fairly typical and normal name, the chair was cast with powerful enchantments that supposedly could tell if whichever couple sat in it truly loved each other. If they didn't love each other, the guilty one (or both if that was the case) were cast out of the chair into an undignified heap on the floor. Needless to say, this was the latest rave of Diagon Alley and dozens of people were flocking to see it.

Harry had been a bit sceptic about it at first because how could an inanimate, lifeless object even if enhanced by magic tell how someone loved another person? Still, hundreds of wizards and witches alike (some less pleased than others due to the truth) could only say good things about it and that was the main reason people investigated the Joke Shop. Of course, this caused the people to become interested in other items at Fred and George's who were more than happy to help them out.

In fact, they had to hire several of their friends to act as assistants since there were so many people and the Twins had to be present at The Love Seat for publicity's sake. Finally, Harry had agreed to go see it on Hermione's behest. Ginny had agreed with the brunette eagerly and Ron reluctantly decided to go along. Harry was almost about to stay behind but Hermione and Ginny had practically dragged him away from his current residence – Number 12 Grimmault Place.

So here they were now at Diagon Alley, waiting behind a surprisingly large cue. Dozens of people were lined up behind the doors to the Joke Shop and Harry was mildly surprised to see a small handful of press hovering near one corner with Wizarding Cameras and magical notepads at the ready.

_Leave it to the twins to invent something this big,_ He thought with a wry smile.

Thankfully, no one had noticed him yet because he had cast some hasty notice-me-not charms on him that only Hermione, Ginny, and Ron could see through. He had also worn a hat over his telltale messy black hair to avoid crazy fangirls and deranged press. Harry squirmed in his position, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. Just as he was about to suggest coming back another day, he saw someone waving at him, the girls and Ron. His face brightened to see that it was Angelina Jonson waving her arms enthusiastically.

"Oi You four, over here!" She grinned.

Harry glanced at his companions and shrugged. When they nodded in agreement they quickly ditched the cue much to several people's grumbled complaints and followed Angelina down a back alley. The cheerful-looking witch led them through a backdoor and they soon spotted Fred and George Weasley standing very proudly next to a rather traditional-looking love seat, talking animatedly to some people.

"Just wait here a minute," She said with a bob of her head. "I'll go call George and tell them you're here."

"Thanks," Harry said and the others agreed with him.

Angelina smirked at them making Harry shudder slightly and all sorts of thoughts raced through his mind. Was he really in love with Ginny? He had broken up with her not the other way around, and didn't want to embarrass the poor girl in front of tons of wizards and witches – in front of her older brothers no less. Ron would kill him if he didn't really love her. Then again, Harry never really knew love. Friendship he knew but love? Not so much.

He suddenly wondered if this was such a bright idea after all but all thoughts of escaping vanished when George and Fred turned around and waved them over. The quartet approached the Love Seat warily, and Harry could feel Ginny's hand tense on his arm. He began to feel a sinking feeling of dread but struggled to subdue it as the Twins engaged in some small talk with them. Harry tried to reply but he was mostly distracted, staring at the forbidding chair nervously out of the corner of his eye.

He really did not want to make a fool of himself in front of all these people and wasn't too sure if this was the right thing to do. But he did love, Ginny right? He had gotten together with her after all. Or was that because he had no choice? Whatever the case, he banished those thoughts and diverted his attention to the Twins who were currently talking happily with Ginny and Ron. Hermione offered him a weak smile and he returned it in kind, marvelling at how calm it made him feel.

"Hey, Harry," Fred said interrupting his reverie.

"You look a little put out, there mate," George said, concern in his voice.

"Are you feeling okay?" Fred asked, equally worried.

"Thanks guys," Harry answered with a smile. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Ah, young love!" Fred said, nodding sagely with a reverent look on his face.

Harry blushed and George smirked at him.

"Ready to try out our unique contraption?" The twin asked.

"Um, yeah," Harry gulped. "I guess so."

"Awesome!" Fred exclaimed, patting Harry on the back with a mischievous grin.

"You won't be disappointed, friend," Said George with a knowing wink.

"Works every time," Fred agreed.

"Okay, guys," Ginny sighed dramatically. "Lay off the poor bloke a little, okay? He's been through a lot and doesn't need you two tormenting him. You're sometimes worse than Peeves, you know?" 

Harry squeezed Ginny's arm to say 'thanks' and she smiled widely at him.

"So who should go first, Harry?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly as if she too was worried.

"Um, paper, scissor, stone?" Harry asked lamely.

"It's a Muggle thing," Hermione replied, upon seeing looks of confusion.

"Eh, sure," Ron said. "Why not?"

Hermione smiled at him and taught Ron and Ginny how to play the game with Harry's help. The twins were immediately converted to the child's play and hurried over to the shop to play it with Angelina. Hermione just rolled her eyes at their behaviour and did one last round with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Harry and Ginny won, giving them the first round so Hermione quickly called the twins over.

Sweat beaded on Harry's forehead as he approached the enchanted Love Seat slowly with Ginny. They paused and looked at each other once, then at Ron and Hermione, at the twins last and finally at the chair. Taking a deep breath, Harry sat down on the chair facing the others and Ginny sat by his side. Time seemed to slow. His gaze turned to Ginny's involuntarily and then, oddly enough, to Hermione's curious one.

He was surprised to feel dizzy and light-headed accompanied by a peculiar lurching sensation. He yelped in shock as he was literally _jerked _out of the chair by some unseen hands. He landed on the ground with a dull thud and another bump told him, painfully, that Ginny was not in the chair. His heart sank. That meant his worst suspicions were confirmed. He had not been truly in love with Ginny but to make matters worse, Ginny was not truly in loved with him as she had claimed many times.

Harry could not trust himself to look at her, fearing her gaze and began to worry over Ron's anger issues. He just wanted to run into a hole and hide but was saved from having to do that by Hermione who pulled him up and squeezed his hand sympathetically. There was a look of sadness and something else in her eyes that he could not put his finger on. It looked almost like relief and..._hope_? But why would she be happy that he was not in love with Ginny? Oh, why did girls have to be so complicated?

Taking a deep breath, he watched as Hermione and Ron sit in the chair only to get thrown out just like him. Harry gapped in surprise. He would have thought because of all their arguing and bickering that it was 'unresolved sexual tension'. Then again, Ron was so thick he probably didn't even know what that was. That he didn't really love her pained Harry more than anything because he had turned his back on Hermione and him one too many times and this was the last straw. He was just about to punch the git in the face when Angelina quickly piped up with an intrigued look on her face.

"Hey, guys," She suggested. "Why not Harry and Hermione sit in the chair? I mean, after all you two have been through I've always wondered..."

Her voice trailed off and she looked away. Harry stared at her stunned. Hermione was blushing furiously. Ginny's face was pale and Ron's was red with embarrassment, jealousy, and anger. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, friend," George said, stepping next to Ron as if to prevent a fight.

"I think that would be," Fred continued, standing inconspicuously next to Ginny.

"A good idea," George finished with a sneaky grin.

Harry shuddered and glanced at Hermione questioningly. Hermione could not look into his eyes for some reason which Harry found rather odd. She was not usually like this and always seemed to know what to do. At last, she nodded tensely and Harry strode over to her gripping her hand comfortingly. Hermione relaxed visibly and gave Harry a grateful look making Ginny bristle and Ron silently fume. Harry was slowly starting to see where this was heading to but wanted to be sure.

So it was that he, hesitantly, sat in the chair followed by an apprehensive Hermione. The minutes ticked on as the two young people sat in a strained silence, completely oblivious to all else about them. They sat next to each other, completely aware of the other's presence but not looking at one another. The warmth creeping through their bodies from their intertwined hands was enough, and Harry was pleasantly surprised to enjoy how _right_ it felt. With Ginny, he had always been in fear that he was infringing on 'private property' by snogging his best mate's sister.

But with Hermione it felt different. It felt good. It felt as if they were meant to be. Cautiously and carefully, Harry turned his gaze to Hermione's. Green eyes met brown and they stared at each other, lost in one another's eyes. Harry's life flashed before his eyes and fond memories flooded through him of all the times that Hermione stood by him. She had been somewhat of a bossy, know-it-all but was slowly changing into a more mature, and knowledgeable woman.

He recalled all the times she chose him over Ron and was painfully reminded that she was even Petrified by a Basilisk to help him. She took a Dark Curse by that bastard werewolf later on and stayed with him during the Horcuxe Hunt when Ron ditched them. There were so many times that she was with him and only him that it was enough for him to forget incidents like his sixth year at Hogwarts when she pretty much ignored him.

He realised that she had only been trying to get rid of Ron and he should have stepped in and helped her. But Harry had been wallowing in angst too much to see that and now he regretted all his mistakes far more than ever. He suddenly felt as if scabs fell off his eyes and a cloud was lifted from the air about him. Bright and warm rays of sunlight pierced the dismal smog that surrounded his being. He suddenly realised who he was supposed to be with and who was meant for him.

If it meant anything, Hermione hadn't seemed to be the slightest bit attracted to his fame and celebrity status when she first met him on Hogwarts Express unlike Ginny. In addition, pretty much her first act towards him had been a repairing spell that had fixed his broken glasses and even cleaned them slightly. Harry suddenly wondered how he could have been so daft to not see how much she meant to him.

He wondered if the look in her eyes meant that he had another chance. The minutes ticked on. Silence was all around them. Bated breath arose, making the feeling of importance almost palpable around them. Slowly, inexorably, Harry leaned towards Hermione searching her eyes with his own. Hermione scooted towards him with a look of hope mingled with joy and Harry took that for a yes. Not wanting to mess things up, he closed his eyes and took his chanced.

He kissed her.

He, Harry James Potter, was snogging his best friend Hermione Jean Granger senseless. A feeling of warmth, delight, and peace nearly overwhelmed Harry as Hermione scooted onto his lap and settled there comfortably. She melted into his embrace almost like they were one the same – a single being leaving him breathless with excitement. He felt such a wave of passion flood through him and he tried to direct it towards Hermione, wrapping his arms around her.

When they finally pulled back for air there was a stunned silence. Harry and Hermione stared at each other in awe and wonder, marvelling at how amazing something so simple could feel with the right people. But then, reality kicked in. Ginny fainted, with a look of horror. Ron started shouting incoherently only to be silenced seconds later by a spell from Angelina stunning the redhead.

Wrapping Hermione in a one-armed embrace, Harry glanced over at her and smiled in gratitude. Finally, realisation dawned on the twins and the cheering began. Fred and George were literally jumping up and down blabbering some nonsense about bets and Angelina was giggling like a fool along with them. Harry vaguely heard something about 'I knew it all along' and 'finally' and 'money back'. Cheering from a crowd of people outside also reached his ears but it was all lost to him as he got entranced by Hermione's tender hazel eyes.

"Don't you have something to ask me, Potter?" She asked with mock sternness.

Harry was unable to stifle a lopsided silly grin as he realised what she meant. But he pulled himself together and, still grinning like an idiot, scrambled down onto one knee bowing before Hermione looking up at her beseechingly.

"Hermione Jean Granger," He said softly, and the crowd hushed.

Fred and George clung to Angelina as their eyes misted over, Angelina sniffling slightly and several people could be heard weeping openly as if it was some dramatic and intense play. Harry didn't care though, as he was too caught up in the moment.

"Will you do me the honour of being my one and only girlfriend?" Harry blurted out in a rush.

There was a tense, uneasy silence that Harry could have sworn Hermione dragged on purposefully to tease him about later. But then she squealed a 'yes' and flung herself in his arms. Harry kissed her after that, too thrilled and happy to pay heed to the wolf-whistles, contented sighs, and angry glares from jealous girls. He knew he would have a lot to answer for but at the moment he didn't mind one bit. He was with Hermione and had finally found his other half. No – his soul mate. And to be honest, that was all that mattered to him.

**The End!**

**A/N:** Well, this differed slightly from how I had intended but I thought it was a kind of nice ending. It's not too realistic of course, but when has Harry's life ever been normal? Sadly, I can only see this being a one-shot but your feedback and reviews really mean a lot to me and I would be thrilled to see what you have to say about this.

Thanks a million in advance!


End file.
